Love Lost
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Blair messes up while trying to administer a potion to Soul, and now the girls are all acting a little bit... different. Eventual SoMa, TsuStar, and Liz/Kid. Maybe a ship for Patty... (undecided.)


**Hey, guys! What's up? I've really been great with the chapters today! That two in under a 24-hour basis! That's the complete process, too! Starting from even the first thought of these stories! The title is kind of a work-in-progress thing, so let me know if there's anything better. As for the shipping of course, I'm going for the standard SoMa, TsuStar, and KidLiz, not whatever I'm showing so far in this chapter. Sorry to say, that if you support any of the ships that I've got working there, it's not how they end. But, at the very least, here's some hilariousness in the mean time. (Although I'm not entirely sure if anyone would genuinely ship Patty with nature, but still. Different kinds of people. I don't judge.) This is my first time submitting a story that includes these characters, so if anything is out of character (other than the temporary love-potion induced ships) then please let me know! I'd really appreciate it if you guys would help me improve with the characters. The more I improve, the better I'll write, and the more you can enjoy. Speaking of enjoyment, I'd really appreciate any reviews! So, as per tradition, thank you **_**all**_ **and remember to please read, review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater. Or a picnic blanket…. :*(**

* * *

"Finally!" Blair exclaimed, looking at the light pink potion in her hands. It had taken her a better part of the night to make it, and now it was finally ready. Perturbed by Soul's recent lack of response, she had been constantly trying to up her game. It was no use, he practically didn't even see her at all anymore! All Soul did was go to school, train with Maka, play ball with Black Star and Death the Kid, eat, and sleep. She had tried plenty of things to gain his attention, but none of them worked. If fact, the more she tried, the less he even acknowledged her at all. He no longer had nose bleeds when she tried to wake him up with her chest, and didn't even look at her when she paraded around practically naked. It was like nothing seemed to get to him. Maybe he had gotten used to her suggestive ways? No, that couldn't be it, she was getting more intense! What could she do to get him to notice her?

Suddenly, a few days ago, an idea had struck. If she couldn't catch his attention on her own, she'd make him pay attention to her! Alas, she had practically no experience with potions in the past. Normally she just did spells, but every once in a while those tended to backfire, and she didn't want to mess this up. If that happened, she might accidentally make him hate her instead! No, a simple spell wouldn't do at all. She had to have something more concrete; a potion.

After spending a good day or so trying to figure out how to _make_ a love potion, she simply decided to throw in a bunch of things that related to love and see if it worked. It couldn't be too bad, could it? A few plants here, a few oils there, something that sounded magic-y; it should be totally fine. If all else fails, she could just put a charm on the liquid and she would be done! A completely fool-proof plan.

Except for the fact that she had no idea how to give it to him. He didn't trust her to cook anymore, after that burnt fish fiasco, and there was no way he'd drink it himself. Was it even safe for him to drink? Was it even a drinking potion? What if it was a smelling potion, and if he drank it he would die? No, she wouldn't make him ingest it. She had to think of another way.

Now, she was in one of the resting areas of the DWMA. There wasn't much, a few trees, a bench, and some grass, but that was where the group of seven EAT students were currently exchanging. She watched from behind a tree as she watched the friends hang out, talking and laughing like they were in their own little world. Blair smiled. Soon, Soul would be all hers.

Blair uncorked the bottle, holding it in her hands. It was kind of stupid comparing how long she had worked on making the potion compared to how long she had thought about how she would actually administer it. Essentially none. In the background she could hear the stupid loud one shouting at the top of his lungs, and barely registered him tackling the one that always wore a suit. Deciding that she would just wing it, Blair threw the potion to the rest of the group. It flew in the air and landed on the ground, drenching all the ones still sitting down.

Which was everyone except for Death the Kid, Black Star, and Soul.

_Damn it!_

Apparently, in the time it had taken her to make a decision, Soul had gotten up to try and pull Black Star off of the poor reaper, leaving just the girls sitting on the picnic blanket on the ground.

Which, along with the girls, was now stained with pink.

The girls all started coughing, which intensified until they were all lying down, their eyes closed shut. The three boys looked over, and rushed to try and help them.

"Are you alright?!" Death the Kid asked, alarmed. He was helping Tsubaki sit up, as she was the closest one to him.

"I think so." Maka answered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up with the help of an outstretched hand from Black Star.

Soul was helping Liz as she started to complain about her hair.

And then it happened.

A very large _whoosh._

The three girls opened their eyes and met the gazes of their helpful comrades, only for their vision to cloud over with a slight sparkle of pink.

"Wow, Black Star," Maka said, "I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are."

"Huh?" Black Star said, looking at her confused.

"Kid," Tsubaki gasped, "Have I ever mentioned how _amazing_ that suit looks on you?"

Kid looked shocked, stuttering as Tsubaki drew herself even closer. "I-I-I, I…..."

"Tsubaki, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Black star shouted, as Tsubaki brought her face right next to Kid's.

"You know, Soul," Liz said, grabbing his head in her hands, "The way you wear your hair like that… It's really _hot._"

"Liz!" Kid shouted, nearly horrified.

Soul's face furned pink, as he tried to take Liz's hands off his head. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. "Let's, uh…. Let's just not. What's gotten into you three?"

"Wait a minute…" Kid said wearily, "Where's Patty?"

"AHHH!" Patty shouted, hugging the base of a nearby tree. "I'll never let go of you, my love!"

The three boys looked at Patty with scared faces, silently noting how her clothes were slightly soaked more than the rest.

"Hey, Soul," Liz called, grabbing his collar to bring him close to her face, "Why don't we get outta here, and have some…. time alone?"

Black Star grabbed the back of Soul's collar, yanking him up off of the ground. "What the hell has gotten in to all of you?!" He shouted, looking mostly at Liz and Tsubaki.

_NO!_ Blair mentally screamed, not too far away. _That's not what was supposed to happen! It even used up all the potion! NOW how am I supposed to make Soul fall in love with me?!_

Then another thought struck. _Wait, what am I supposed to do about the girls infected by the potion?! If that tall blonde one won't go away, Soul is going to have even _less _time for me!_

"Um…" Kid said in a very flustered manner, standing up and brushing off his suit. "Perhaps we should get the four of you inside. Before any…. other things start to happen." He gave a concerned look to where Patty was trying to start frenching with a tree branch. He was scared to think of how it could get worse.


End file.
